Brotherhood
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: One-Shot/Drabble. Durante la Infancia, uno de los Placeres más Grandes siempre sería el Descubrir los distintos Misterios del Mundo, sobretodo cuando uno se Encuentra Acompañado de esa Persona que Orgullosamente puede Llamar como Hermano Mayor...


**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist NO es de Nuestra Propiedad. De ser que la imagen que se usó cómo Portada de Fic sale también, he de aclarar que esa TAMPOCO nos pertenece. (c:)**

* * *

**~Brotherhood~**

**One-Shot/Drabble**

* * *

No podía decir nada. O incluso mejor dicho, no tenía nada que decirle a ese chico quien con entristecida mirada hacía todo lo posible por curar sus heridas. Después de todo, había roto aquella promesa que le había hecho a su hermano gemelo: yéndose por ahí creando pleitos, al final saliendo herido y su hermano siendo aquel que tuviera que sufrir un regaño aparte por parte de su padre.

Frunció un poco las cejas, su azulada mirada observando a detalle el cómo su gemelo—Yukio—pasaba una bolita ensangrentada de algodón por sobre la reciente herida en su rodilla la cual no dejaba de sangrar. Curiosamente, por más que creara cicatrices o heridas sobre su piel jamás sentía dolor: no importando que tan profundas o que tan graves parecieran, solo sentía una pequeña sensación de molestia y hasta ahí llegaba la inconformidad.

-Yukio…- dijo suavemente, chasqueando a los segundos la lengua al recordar de que había una gran posibilidad de que el castaño no respondiera a su llamado. Después de haber pronunciado su nombre sintió una mayor presión sobre la herida de su pierna, llamando su atención.

Yukio le estaba viendo con pequeñas lágrimas ya recorriendo sus mejillas. Tragó un pequeño sollozo, moqueando.

Rin no pudo evitar el sentir ahora una molestia sobre su pecho, posando casi instantáneamente una mano por sobre éste. ¿Qué era esa inconformidad?, se cuestionó con cierta irritación, desviando la mirada del chico de lentes que volvía a soltar un sollozo más audible que el de la vez anterior.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamó, haciendo más presión aun sobre la rodilla ahora siendo sus pequeños dedos los que se estaban manchando de sangre.

Rin, ésta vez, soltó un cierto gruñido ante esa nueva molestia que sintió. Yukio se sobresaltó un poco ante ese sorpresivo gruñido que salió de la garganta de Rin, separándose un poco del cuerpo del chico para darse cuenta de aquel error que había cometido. Murmuró un pequeño "lo siento", desviando su mirada mientras pasaba una toallita húmeda por sobre sus dedos para limpiar aquella sangre que se había traspasado del ya empapado algodón.

El joven de azulados cabellos le miró de reojo, volviendo a chasquear la lengua; pero ésta vez no realizaba esa acción en molestia hacia el joven castaño, sino molestia hacia sí mismo. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía solo le causaba aun más dolor a su hermano?

-Yukio yo…- comenzó diciendo, moviendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta volver a encarar a su gemelo; Yukio ya no parecía llorar como lo estaba haciendo con anterioridad, solo quedando un rastro de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. –L-lo siento…- dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mostrar en su tonalidad de voz que realmente sentía culpabilidad por lo que había hecho…pero aquella inseguridad que aun existía en él sobre sus problemas de expresarse frente a los demás seguía consumiendo su mente.

Yukio abrió la boca, deseando el poder decir algo ante las palabras que Rin había dicho—palabras las cuales no iba a negar que realmente le habían sorprendido—, pero antes de verse capaz de poder decir algo un ruido externo a la habitación les llamó la atención, ambos niños dirigiendo sus miradas curiosas hacia la puerta que separaba la habitación del exterior.

Aquel extraño ruido seguía haciendo acto de presencia, ruido el cual le recordaba a Rin al sonido del filo de una espada tras ser fuertemente golpeada contra la dura pared sin consideración alguna. No importándole sus heridas o si su hermano diría algo para impedirle movimiento, se puso tambaleante de pie. Sus piernas se sentían como un lago de gelatina a causa del entumecimiento de llevar ya mucho tiempo sentado y como se lo había esperado también, logró escuchar en el fondo los gritos de Yukio diciéndole que no podía moverse si la herida de su rodilla seguía sangrando.

Ignorando aquellos comentarios abrió la puerta de la habitación, en sus ojos reflejándose cierto aire de inseguridad y temor. En el pasillo no había nada, logró darse cuenta de ello al instante en que abrió la puerta. Cuando creyó que sería buena idea el seguir adelante sintió una pequeña presión sobre su mano, sobresaltándose un poco mientras le dedicaba una mirada. Yukio le había tomado de la mano, quedándose a ciertos centímetros de distancia detrás de él mientras le daba un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

Ver ese pequeño temor en los ojos de Yukio y la forma en que apretaba su mano contra la suya le atrajo cierto orgullo, una felicidad que ni el mismo podía comprender: le hacía más que orgulloso de sí mismo el saber que podía brindarle cierta protección a su pequeño gemelo, haciéndole sentir como todo un hermano mayor responsable.

No pudo evitar el embozar una gran sonrisa, asintiendo energéticamente mientras era ahora el quién apretaba ligeramente el agarre de sus manos. Le dedicó una última mirada de reojo, comenzando ahora los dos el camino por sobre los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras. Aquel extraño ruido—el cual ahora no importando cuanto tiempo llevara ya escuchando, no podía pensar en algo que le recordara a ese sonido—no parecía provenir de la sección alta de la casa, o del interior de la misma en sí.

Rin soltó un pequeño sonido el cual Yukio tomó como un gruñido, pero al ver que la expresión de su hermano parecía más analítica que molesta, descartó aquel pensamiento casi al instante. No iba a negar que le encantaba, o incluso quizá le resultaba más que llamativo, esa forma en que su hermano actuaba: no era ese carácter molesto que siempre buscaba meterse en problemas o en peleas, sino una más entusiasta que deseaba descubrir hasta el último misterio del mundo.

Embozó una corta sonrisa, una la cual especialmente era dedicada a su hermano a pesar de que éste no la pudiese ver. Apretó ligeramente su agarre, y a pasos lentos, le siguió en su camino por las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Una vez tocando suelo plano, Rin movió su cabeza hacia todas direcciones, buscando como un perrito olfateando al enemigo el lugar del que provenía ese sonido que tanto le había llamado la atención.

-Rin…- escuchó a Yukio decir su nombre en un leve murmullo y le volteó a ver, encarando una ceja. No respondió, indicando con su mano libre la puerta trasera y el joven de azulada cabellera asintió con una sonrisa, alzando un pulgar en forma de decir "buen trabajo". Ambos hermanos aceleraron un poco más su paso con una expresión más que feliz plasmadas en rostro; habían vuelto a resolver un misterio, uno el cual encontraron los dos juntos como hermanos.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que consideré hacer esto todo un Long-Shot sobre AnE, pero después de haberlo pensado, no creí tener la inspiración suficiente como para continuar toda una historia larga...ya que apenas vengo comenzando el Manga y trás haber recivido muchos comentarios negativos del Anime, aun estoy pensando el qué hacer. (e.e)

Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano (me gusta como suena eso~ x3) haga un mejor trabajo...Y ehm...espero y haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de lo corto y quizá no haya tenido en mucho sentido. (^w^)

Gracias por Leer~

**-_BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
